1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sound-dampened automobile interior components and methods for making same and, more particularly, to sound-dampened automobile interior plastic components having sound-dampening material adhered thereto and methods for making same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the design and manufacture of automobiles, the current trend is toward improving customer satisfaction which includes improving the quietness in the passenger compartment during operation of the automobile. Much of the noise in the passenger compartment may be a result of road noise and wind. However, a significant amount of noise may be created by interior plastic components in the passenger compartment, which either rub against, vibrate against, or otherwise contact each other, resulting in noises such as buzzing, squeaking, or rattling, all of which are irritating to the driver and passengers.
Current methods for reducing the noise created between two interior plastic components include the manual application of tape, foam, or rubber strips on the areas of the interior components which contacts another interior component. The foam typically has an adhesive backing thereon to assist in the application. The rubber strips are sometimes stapled to the interior component at periodic space intervals along the interior component.
Unfortunately, the current methods of sound dampening is a labor-intensive method, requiring an operator to manually apply the sound-dampening material to all of the interior components. In addition, manual application of the sound-dampening material may result, due to human error, in misplacement of the material and, therefore, a loss in sound-dampening effectiveness. It has also been noted that the tape or foam has sometimes exhibited poor adherence to the interior plastic component.
In addition, current sound-dampening materials are limited to the shapes and sizes available to the automobile manufacturer and sometimes, due to the material or to the method of application to the component, the sound-dampening method results in a less-than-aesthetic appearance.
A further disadvantage of many of the prior art methods of sound dampening interior plastic components is that the sound-dampening material and the sound-dampened interior plastic component are not recyclable.
There is, therefore, a need for improved ways to sound dampen the interior of an automobile which includes the provision of improved sound-dampened interior components.
Thus, one object of the present invention is to provide a sound-dampened automobile interior plastic component.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sound-dampened automobile interior plastic component having aesthetic sound-dampening material accurately positioned thereon and well-adhered thereto, wherein the sound-dampening material may be any of many different shapes.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a sound-dampened automobile interior plastic component having sound-dampening material thereon, which sound-dampening material is recyclable.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a sound-dampened automobile interior plastic component which is recyclable.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for making a sound-dampened automobile interior plastic component having sound-dampening material aesthetically and well-adhered thereto, which method forms the sound-dampening material into the shape desired, requires less labor than current methods, and accurately positions the sound-dampening material on the interior component.